Lovesick?
by ijustfuckinglovehetalia217
Summary: When Francis gets a minor problem during a conference meeting... who gets to be with him? Surprisingly a familiar Italian... But why? Framano


"There's something wrong with Francis"

Everyone turned to look at the man and saw the alarming rate that his skin had paled. His eyes slowly dulled until finally they closed shut and his head thudded mutely on the table. Quickly, people stood up and flocked around him, his two best friends immediately at his side with fruitless attempts to rouse him before taking him up in their arms. His son figure, Matthew had immediately begun to hyperventilate.

Ludwig and Ivan had officially declared the meeting at a break to allow whoever was concerned to escort Francis somewhere to a hospital or a clinic at the very least. Soon, everyone but Gilbert and Antonio were back on their seats with the chatter fading into a hum of voices that all spoke of the same man and what could have happened to him.

Half an hour passed and while a still-confused Arthur gave his presentation, the other two had come back with grim expressions that were much too serious to have the meeting continue peacefully. The Brit himself brought the subject up, uncharacteristically breaking his presentation to ask a question that hung from everyone's mouths. "Well…? What happened to him?"

All eyes turned to the albino and the Spanish brunet before the pale one spoke. "Clinic took him. We don't know what happened to him but we couldn't wake him up. The basic tests were run and so far, the vitals seem to be working just fine. They still don't know what happened and neither do we"

Babble burst through the air and voices mixed with one another. Some voices concerned. Others were curious. Others were skeptical. Although, one had not spoken at all through the entire time and soon he stood up stiffly with a half-irritated chime of "I'm going to go the restroom"

His voice was drowned out by everyone else's so he decided to step out already. As soon as he was out of the room, he immediately ran. Nobody would see him. Nobody would know. It didn't matter if he ran. He had to. He had to see how he was doing. He had to see if he was okay. He reached the clinic doors and decided to catch his breath before opening the doors. He casually stepped inside and asked for where Francis was and the nurses were kind enough to lead him to the French man.

Francis lay there, pale and almost fragile looking. He wasn't used to seeing him like this. In fact, he looked so different. A far cry from his smug, boastful expression that he wore 24/7…

But Francis's eyes opened slowly as if he had only been waiting for him. He'd like to think that though, even as he was suddenly overcome with panic as to what he was going to say once the other sees him there. Too late to turn back though, as the eyes dully focused on him and those colorless lips moved to say his name "… Lovino"

He thought about just leaving, or running away but he stood stock still. Then he sighed before putting a small, reluctant smile on his face. "Si… I'm here idiota"

And Francis broke into a fragile smile as well before whispering "I knew you'd come cher… will you stay?"

Lovino only nodded.

Francis gestured for Lovino to sit beside him, before the Italian gladly obliged. Francis then closed his eyes before breathing deeply, or struggling to do so. "Won't they ask questions if they catch you here? You always told me you didn't want to have to explain once they find out…"

True. Many times, he had barked at Francis when he would almost spill the secret of them. Yes. They had a secret. A secret that has been going on for 2 years… the reason why Lovino comes home very late during weekends and why Francis had skipped numerous nights out with The Spaniard and the albino German. There was a reason for all of it.

It was the summer that happened two years ago that started them off. Lovino finally escaped his brother and Francis bumping into him in an art gallery of all places. Francis scrutinized a bold piece that seemed to portray nothing but a large splatter of paint. They proceeded to argue at what underlying meaning was tainted in the painting until Francis casually pointed out that a certain part of the splatter did actually look like Antonio's behind. So off-guard was the Italian that for the first time, Francis heard him laugh so suddenly.

"You have a lovely laugh mon petit cher" sad Francis, which gained a small splash of pink on Lovino's face.

Soon, their night had ended with a promise of another meeting, reluctantly agreed to by Lovino. And each meeting ended with the plan of another, and with both growing closer to each other than they could have dreamed of imagining. Time passed and Lovino felt no hesitation in agreeing to see Francis again, making the offer himself sometimes. Until one fall night, they had very light drinks after a dinner together and the night ended more than just another meeting. The first night they had finally made love. That was when Lovino knew he was hooked around Francis… and that he had no problems with that.

However, both Francis and he had wanted to keep things out of the radar, for fear of the chaotic questioning and the tedious explanation of both their parts. Francis avoided opening the topic around Antonio for fear that his friend might loathe him for staining his precious Lovino… which is why they both kept their mouths shut, with Francis sometimes coming so close to slipping on his tongue.

But now…

Lovino only shrugged and groaned "I don't care if I have to explain anything. I'm not going anywhere. If anything, you have to explain to me as well as everyone, what is happening to you" His hand suddenly felt Francis's long fingers wrap around it, to which he didn't protest to.

Then a chuckle came from behind Lovino that made the brunet turn around to find Antonio looking at him with a smile. "You don't have to explain anything Lovino. It wasn't at all too hard to figure out that something had been happening between you two"

Lovino could only gape at him and Francis suddenly opened his eyes tiredly. "You aren't angry… Antonio?"

Antonio chuckled "Mi amigo. I trust you… si? Just please don't hurt mi Romanito. I would just hate to hate you…"

To which Francis laughed and closed his eyes again.

Antonio faced Lovino. "I knew when you slept over at my place. You had murmured his name in your sleep…" The Italian had barely enough time to process before his face dusted a rosy color. Antonio only continued "There's a current stock crisis in Paris. That's probably what's wrong with him. He's been tired with the investment settlement too. That's what he had been whining to me about for almost a week now. I won't be surprised he hadn't slept"

Lovino flashed his eyes to Francis and then frowned "Stupid…"

There was a long pause until

"Take care of him okay? He's my best friend Lovino. If he hurts you, I will hate him. If you hurt him, I would hate you. Comprende?" Antonio spoke, not threateningly but casually

Lovino nodded and squeezed Francis's hand in his. Finally Antonio stood up and ruffled Lovino's hair. "I'll be off. They're probably starting again and Gilbert is probably looking for me si? You coming?"

Lovino looked at Francis and then at Antonio before shaking his head "The idiot might need me for something. I think I should stay"

"You really do love him… don't you?" Antonio asked in an almost whisper

Lovino felt the question hit him straight on the chest and knocking him breathless for a few moments. It was a simple enough question but when he thought about it, as easy as he tried to seem about it, he can't deny that his affections for Francis were no longer anywhere close to superficial.

He knew Francis would be fine. He knew he could come back, but the way their hands were intertwined gave Lovino all the reason he needed to stay there. Lovino stared at Francis for a long time before nodding slowly as he looked at Antonio. He took a deep breath.

"Si. I love him."

Antonio just smiled and chuckled before turning away and going out and back to the meeting. Then Francis smiled before squeezing Lovino's hand gently "I love you too"

To which Lovino slapped his arm lightly and grumbled "Just freaking sleep already you idiot!"

Francis just laughed and went back to resting, not at all alarmed or scared. He'll be fine and Lovino would stay with him. And sure enough, from the moment he closed his eyes until the second he opened them an hour later… the hand was still tightly gripping his own. And that gave Francis all the assurance he needed.


End file.
